Drake and Josh: Like Father, Like Son
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Lin Xiaoping, like his fahter before him has found love while at school, has he truly found the right girl for him, will he survive the relentless teasing from his cousins, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Father, Like Son**

Chapter 1 of a new Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Five years had passed since the incident where Charlotte had kidnapped and tortured Lin Xiaoping before he was rescued. Xiaoping, now fourteen, since then he had suffered from nightmares and had to receive counselling to overcome them. He was now at school talking with his cousins Buffy Parker and Piper Nichols.

"So, what are you guys gonna do over the weekend?" Buffy asked the others.

Piper smiled and spoke about some activity she planned on doing with her Mother, mostly girly stuff. Xiaoping shifted awkwardly, he was always uncomfortable at times like this, it was also times like this he regretted being the only boy in the group. Just before he could say anything his phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was a text; He checked it and smiled before replying. Buffy noticed his reaction and nudged Piper, they both watching smirking as Xiaoping replied to the text. Finally once he finished he put his phone back in his pocket and looked up, he then noticed their expressions.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Who was that?" Piper asked, "And why were you so cheerful about it?"

He blushed and waved his hand dismissively.

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh yeah, then why are you blushing, was it a girl?" Buffy replied with a smirk.

Xiaoping shook his head, "No,"

"Oooohh, it was."

"Who is she, you guys going out?" Piper asked, teasingly.

Xiaoping sighed, "Look, it doesn't matter okay, just forget it."

Still smirking the girls and Xiaoping left school and headed home.

The girls kept teasing Xiaoping about the mystery girl until they separated to go home.

'_Finally, I thought they'd never stop.'_ He though to himself, sighing in relief, _'I'd rather not talk about this...not until I'm sure.'_

He smiled and returned home.

"Mom, I'm home!" He called out.

His Mother, Megan Lin, walked through from the kitchen, smiling.

"Hey, welcome back," She greeted, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was great," He replied.

Megan carefully observed her son, ever since the incident she was anxious to ensure that there were no triggers in his mind caused by it that would cause him terror. What she saw however wasn't terror, he seemed blissfully happy about something, but she couldn't put her finger on what.

"Did anything happen today?" She asked casually.

"No, not really." He replied, a little too casually for Megan's liking.

She let it go but decided to wait until her husband came home.

When Shaoqi Lin returned home he found his son watching TV, kicked back like the typical lazy teenager, however Xiaoping always made sure his homework was done beforehand. He smiled when his wife Megan approached and they kissed.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked happily.

"It was great, so what's been happening?" He asked with a cheerful smile.

Megan briefly glanced over at the living room quickly before speaking quietly.

"Xiaoping's been acting a little strange, I don't know how to explain it." She told her husband.

Lin pondered for a moment and decided to talk to his son; he walked through into the living room. Xiaoping looked up from the TV as his father sat down.

"Hey Dad." He greeted cheerfully.

Lin smiled and returned the greeting, there was a short pause and then Lin decided to explain why he was here.

"Are you okay son, your Mom was worried about you?" He explained.

"Worried, I'm perfectly fine." Xiaoping replied, confused.

Lin smiled and nodded, as he noticed Xiaoping's expression, his smile widened when he noticed he recognized the reason for Xiaoping's happiness.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll sort this out," He replied before standing up.

Lin headed back through to where Megan was waiting, she noticed his smile.

"Well, what's going on?" She asked.

"It's nothing to worry about Megs, in fact, we should be celebrating." He replied, she looked at him confused and he explained, "Xiaoping's in love."

Megan realized now and smiled.

"Awww, our little boy's growing up."

"Let's not give him a hard time about it...yet" Lin said with a devious smirk, Megan also smirked and nodded in agreement.

Shortly after dinner the phone rang, Xiaoping went to answer it but Megan beat him too it.

"Hello."

"Um...Hi, is Xiaoping there?" A young female voice asked.

Megan smirked as she looked over at her Son who stood, open-mouthed and blushing.

"Sure, here he is." She replied and handed the phone to him.

Xiaoping swallowed nervously and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello." He greeted, he brightened up considerably, "Hi, yeah...That was my Mom. No, she doesn't know yet...Okay I'll tell her, thanks. See you later."

He hung up and turned, blushing when he saw both his parents standing there smirking at him.

"Anything you wanna tell us Son?" Lin asked.

Xiaoping lowered his head, "Please, I've had enough teasing from Buffy and Piper."

"Well those two always tease you, what's so different this time." Megan stated.

Xiaoping swallowed and decided he had no choice; he had to reveal his secret.

"Well, there's this girl I met at school," He told them, Megan smirked.

"So, you have a girlfriend." She stated and Xiaoping went red.

"I-I don't know yet, we...I mean, she's cute and I really like her but...We haven't gone on a date or anything yet."

"Was that what you doing today?" Lin asked and Xiaoping nodded.

There was a long drawn out silence while Xiaoping tried to collect himself and then finally Megan asked.

"So, what's this girl's name?"

"Xiaoping smiled as he answered, "Her name's Irina, Irina Spalko, her family came here from Ukraine several years ago."

Xiaoping felt relief as his parents smiled, he was certainly looking forward to his first date with Irina.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Father, Like Son**

Chapter 2 of my Drake and Josh story, hope you enjoy it.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Xiaoping nervously cleared his throat as he approached Irina's house. He had come to pick her up for their date, but he knew he would have to take her back to his house first, his parents wanted to meet her. He knocked on the door and waited. Irina was the one who answered the door. Irina was the same age as Xiaoping with shoulder length sleek black hair and black eyes; she smiled when she saw Xiaoping.

"Hey," She greeted, it was clear from her voice she was nervous too.

"Hi, you ready?" He replied, smiling in a reassuring way, despite his own nervousness.

"Um actually," She began, hesitant, "My, my parents wanna meet you."

Xiaoping gulped, "Okay, no prob, my parents wanna meet you too."

Irina smiled and nodded before stepping back and letting Xiaoping in, he walked inside, his nerves mounting even higher as he prepared to meet Irina's parents.

Xiaoping shifted awkwardly as he walked into the living room, sitting there were Irina's parents, her father was tall and powerfully built, he had short black hair and similar black eyes, he was glaring at Xiaoping with the typical glare a father usually gave a boy who was going to be dating his daughter. Her mother also had black hair and black eyes but she had a lighter build and was smiling kindly at Xiaoping but her eyes were still guarded. Irina smiled.

"Mom, Dad, this is Xiaoping, the boy I'm going on a date with tonight." She introduced, obviously just as nervous as he was. "Xiaoping, this is my Dad, Vladimir and my Mom, Anya."

"N-nice to meet you." He greeted.

Vladimir nodded and shook Xiaoping's hand, a little stiffly, but not unfriendly.

"Nice to meet you too," He returned the greeting, giving Xiaoping a small smile. He spoke English excellently but still had thick Ukrainian accent.

"Nice to meet you, Irina's told us a lot about you." Anya explained in a friendly tone, like her husband she too still carried a Ukrainian accent.

Xiaoping smiled back, "I'm…glad to hear it, nothing bad I hope."

"Of course not," Vladimir replied with a smile, the tension seemed to disappear from his face and he looked more friendly.

They sat down and spoke to each other; Xiaoping was still nervous but was, as usual, polite and considerate. Vladimir and Anya were obviously watching his every move yet they didn't seem to find any fault. Eventually they both left the room, heading into the kitchen. Irina smiled and turned to Xiaoping.

"Don't worry too much, I know you were worried about them watching you," She said happily.

"Yeah, I just…felt uncomfortable," He replied.

"It's okay, they're just, rather protective of me…I did date a few times," She admitted with a sigh, "They were all jerks, I've been hurt so many times, my parents aren't to happy about it."

Xiaoping nodded understanding. At that moment Vladimir and Anya returned to the living room, Irina excused herself for a moment and stepped out, leaving Xiaoping alone with her parents. After a brief silence Vladimir spoke.

"Xiaoping, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, look, Irina told me, about her previous dating experience," Xiaoping explained, "I want you to know, I'm not like that."

Vladimir nodded, "They just used her, they all simply wanted to sleep with her, when she refused they just, cast her aside."

Xiaoping nodded sadly, "I understand, but I'm different."

Anya smiled, "I believe you, you've been nothing but kind and considerate to her, and to us, since you came in."

Vladimir nodded; also smiling and Xiaoping felt relieved to realize that Vladimir and Anya accepted him and were willing to give him a chance. Irina returned shortly later and Xiaoping and Irina soon left, heading to Xiaoping's house to met Megan and Lin.

When they arrived Megan came to the door.

"Hi Mom, this is Irina, you said you wanted to meet her."

"Of course, nice to meet you, c'mon in," She replied.

They walked inside and saw Lin sitting in the living room. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Son, so, this is Irina." He greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hi," She replied smiling nervously.

Like they had at Irina's they all sat down and spoke happily, there wasn't as much tension in Xiaoping's house as there was at Irina's however. They simply spoke and Lin and Megan got to know Irina a little better, she informed them of her dating history and explained about her parent's protectiveness as a result.

"Luckily they've accepted Xiaoping," She said with a smile.

Megan and Lin smiled and soon later Xiaoping and Irina left on their date.

They headed to the restraunt and were shown to their table, Irina looked around, smiling.

"This is a nice place." She said happily.

"I'm glad you think so," He said, smiling, "Irina, I um…"

Irina smiled as she watched him; he was nervous and blushing profusely.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's just…I, I just wanted to say that, I think you're…really, cute and…" He nervously stated.

Irina blushed but then leaned forwards.

"Thank you, I…none of the others, ever said that to me, they only spoke about themselves."

They both smiled and then slowly, Xiaoping leaned forwards and they kissed. They were both lost, memorizing every aspect of the kiss, the first true kiss for both of them. Finally they separated, smiling, breathless.

"I, um…wow." He said, amazed.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Irina replied.

They smiled and sat happily waiting for their meal, both overjoyed, they knew right then, they were meant for each other.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Like Father, Like Son**

Chapter 3 of my Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>SorrowNoMore: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Following the weekend Xiaoping headed back into school and saw Buffy and Piper standing next to his locker.

"Hey guys," He greeted cheerfully.

"Well?" Piper asked, he noticed their unusual looks and was confused.

"Well what?" He asked, Buffy shook her head, "Well, why have you been avoiding us?"

Xiaoping was even more confused, "What do you mean, how have I been avoiding you?"

Buffy and Piper sighed and Piper then explained.

"You didn't talk to us all weekend, when I called your home Aunt Megan said you were out."

Xiaoping blushed as he realized what she meant, the time Piper had called he had been out on another date with Irina.

"Well, um..." He stammered, trying to think how to explain, finally he decided to come clean, "Okay, I'll tell you the truth...I've got a girlfriend, I was out with her."

Buffy and Piper's eyes went wide.

"No way...seriously?" Buffy asked, Xiaoping nodded, bracing himself for the joking and teasing to begin, but to his surprise they both hugged him, "Congratulations."

He was surprised but he smiled and thanked them, he also agreed to introduce them to Irina during lunch.

At lunch time Xiaoping and Irina walked into the lunch hall, holding hands, smiling.

"Oh yeah, my cousins wanna meet you." He told her, she smiled, "Okay, sounds cool to me."

Xiaoping sighed, "I'm warning you now, they like to tease me, they'll probably do the same to you, it's just their way of being friendly."

Irina nodded smiling; they walked over to where Buffy and Piper were sitting. Buffy and Piper smiled at them as they sat down.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Irina Spalko, Irina, these are my cousins, Buffy Parker and Piper Nichols." Xiaoping introduced them.

"Wait a minute," Irina said suddenly, eyes wide as she looked at Buffy, "Parker, are you, by any chance related to Drake Parker?"

Buffy smiled, "Yup, he's my Dad." Irina stared in surprise, "Wow, cool."

The group smiled and laughed together, soon Xiaoping excused himself, stood up and left, it was then Buffy and Piper's expression changed, they were suddenly serious.

Irina noticed the change in their expressions and froze, nervous. Finally Piper spoke.

"Okay, Irina right?" She asked, Irina nodded, "We need to talk."

"Um...okay."

Buffy nodded and then spoke, "Listen, we wanna make sure of something, five years ago Xiaoping was kidnapped and tortured by a woman who was obsessed with his Dad."

Irina nodded; Xiaoping had told her about Charlotte and her actions, including the torture he had suffered at her hands.

"I know, he told me." She replied, Buffy nodded, "Good, well, you see, we wanna make sure he doesn't get hurt again, in any way."

Finally Irina understood, they were concerned, trying to make sure she was the right girl for Xiaoping, one that wouldn't hut him.

"You've got nothing to worry about, I really love him," She replied smiling. Piper thought for a moment and then finally spoke, "If I remember right Xiaoping said you had at least two boyfriends before him, what were they like?"

Irina scowled, "They were the complete opposite of Xiaoping, they were both total jerks who just used me. The first guy, I wasn't that great at speaking English then, he said he'd teach me...But...He was just trying to get into my pants."

Buffy shook her head, "Ouch, you were right to ditch him."

"Actually it was the other way around, when I refused to do what he wanted he broke it off with me, the second guy wasn't any better," She explained.

They nodded, at that moment Xiaoping came back.

"Hey, sorry I was so long." The others smiled at him, "That's fine."

They sat and spoke happily throughout lunch; soon lunch was over, before heading to their next classes Xiaoping and Irina kissed.

"I'll see you after school, okay?" He told her, she smiled and nodded, "Sure."

With that they walked off to class, Buffy and Piper smiled as they watched them, they were sure now that Irina was the right girl for Xiaoping, they knew what they were seeing was likely to be the start of a happy, loving relationship.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
